Aftermath
by Sarrasi
Summary: A few ONE-SHOT's set just after each movie. Sam and the Autobots come to terms with the massive loss of human life and the consequences of their friendship xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

First Movie

'_When I die and go somewhere far, I'll write your name on every star... That way when you look up you'll see, that you meant the world to me.'_

Sam had never thought much about his death. Naturally, it occurred to him that it would be when he was old and wrinkly, lying in a hospital bed surrounded by his family. Maybe a recurring heart problem would finish him off, or perhaps something that usually killed off old people... like age. Either way, it would be when his life was complete and well lived and he had nothing more he wanted to do.

That was, if he ever thought about it at all. Death was one of those things that seemed far to grown up. Seventeen was too young. His life had barely begun... he still had years left of damn school! Well, college at least. Death was one of those tragic things that you watched on the television, you read about in the newspaper or listened to on the radio. The only person Sam had known who had died was his Grandma and she had been ninety-odd. That and the fact he had been little when she passed away made the absence of her easier to bear.

But then he never in a million years would have even considered the possibility of his life ending by a giant malevolent alien.

Aliens! Here... on Earth! Despite the numerous conspiracy theories, the Autobots – and by definition the Decepticons - had been the first extra-terrestrial life to ever come to Earth. Sure Sector Seven had been keeping Megatron frozen like a Popsicle in a basement for years but still.

And out of the seven billion people to be thrust into the middle of it? Samuel Witwicky.

As he looked around him, Sam couldn't help the frown of sadness etch onto his features. A seemingly countless shops had been destroyed or crushed by Optimus' and Megatron's epic battle and Sam had to pull himself up over the remains of cars in order to get down the street. He sidestepped the remains of Range Rover, the roof hammered in and an unmistakeable smudge of a rusty red was smeared against the shattered windscreen.

Sam's stomach rebelled instantly at the realization of the outcome of the individuals in the car and he heaved but managed to keep the rising vomit a bay. A hand clamped over his mouth and the other held his stomach as he doubled over and turned away.

Despite Lennox, Epps and their team's best efforts a few civilians had been killed in the struggle but to Sam it seemed as though a thousand had lost their lives. A circular perimeter had been put in place by Ironhide and Lennox's team seconds after Megatron's death to keep overly curious humans away. In spite of the warning by both Mikaela and Ratchet to keep within their sight, Sam had wondered off. A part of the reason being he had to get his thoughts in order, the other because he couldn't stand the way everyone was fussing over him.

In Sam's head he had not killed Megatron; he had just stopped him Murdered him. Because technically, that was what he had done. He had_ murdered _someone. Granted that someone hadn't been very nice but Sam wasn't judge and jury. But a small flare of hope remained for he could have killed Optimus. And although he had barely known the Autobot leader for three days, he had known from the moment Optimus told him how to destroy the Cube, Sam could not end his life.

Sam had no doubt that Optimus Prime had meant what he said about him being in the Autobot's debt. However he was unsure what that meant. And as he found a deserted cafe, Sam pushed it from his mind.

He pulled a table up and sat on a frail looking chair, plunking his head down on his arms, burying himself into them.

He hurt. Not as much as the others were but still enough to make him want to cry.

Being manhandled into a government car had been no picnic but they hadn't been particularly rough, although falling from a bridge and slamming into Optimus' huge foot was not exactly without its bruises. Being tackled by Sector Seven men as he tried to defend Bumblebee had been awkward but at the time, Sam had been more focused on the fact he had failed his guardian to notice the gashes on his arms or ripped clothing.

Starscream's first attack in Mission City had been jolting and had stunned him but was not exactly painful however when he fled with the All Spark and Starscream had almost blown him to pieces that _had _hurt. When he was blasted of the building by the Decepticon leader, Sam had sustained slight burns to the face and clothes. Being caught by Optimus had been painless but the slamming into the ground forty stories below as the enraged Megatron ploughed into them had left him with what felt like a dislocated spine.

No matter how evil he was, Megatron was still alive and Sam had _killed_ him. Who was he to kill anyone? Who was he to decide who lived and died? He was just a kid. The fate of the world had been thrust on Sam's shoulders in a moment and he had just enough sense and stubbornness to choose the right action to take.

Sam remembered unabashedly how he would have killed Prime had Optimus not shouted the final "NOW!" and teenage disregard for orders kicked in.

He remembered not only thinking how much Prime had done for him, but also that he was not a soldier (no matter what Lennox had yelled) and could do what he thought right!

So immersed with his musings, Sam didn't notice that he was slowly dozing off or Bumblebee approaching until a soft mechanical whine made him raise his head from his hands and blink away the creeping sleep. Young blue optics met young brown eyes; different like rain and stone but oh-so similar in other ways.

The Autobot looked terrible. An alarming disarray of scratches and deep grazes riddled his once flawless paintwork; a gooey blue liquid was drying and cracking on his arms. To make matters worse, and Sam feel even more like dirt, Bumblebee's legs were missing just below the joint. The breaks were not clean, but very messy; one looking like a grotesque stump, the other a mangled mess of cables and bone-like splints sticking out at odd angles. But, Bumblebee did not seem to notice his wounds at all. In fact, his optics left Sam's face almost immediately and inspected the humans various injuries.

This did not go unnoticed by Sam who gingerly stood and made his way cautiously outside, careful to avoid the shattered glass that littered the floor. He walked up his guardian, not completely unafraid (after all, they had known each other what? Three days at best? Not including the two days the Autobot was his car) but more confidently than he felt.

"What you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ratchet?"

Bumblebee clicked and whirled his vocal processor and leant in closer so that he and Sam's faces were only inches apart. Only then did Sam realize that Bumblebee was still attached to the tow truck Mikaela used to get him away. Somehow, Bumblebee had manoeuvred himself and the truck to where Sam was. And had done so without drawing attention or complained. It made Sam feel both shocked and unworthy.

"Are... you... okay... S...aaa..mm?"

Hearing his real voice, not a quirky snippet from a radio or song lifted Sam's spirits and he allowed himself a small grin. He didn't want to let on how much he hurt, at least, not until everything was settled and everyone else was alright first.

"I'm fine; it'll take more than a fall off a building to keep me down!" Despite his light hearted reply, Sam could tell his guardian wasn't fooled. That and the numerous scans he had no doubt the Autobot was performing right this second would counter his argument.

Deciding to change subject, Sam added, "How's Epps? And Lennox was it? They doing ok?"

Bumblebee was not swayed and reached up and lightly brushed Sam's shoulder with a finger. "Ra...ch..t...and...Op...timus...are...looking...for...yoo..u..."

Sam nodded almost sadly but the defiant look didn't leave his eyes. "I'm ok though, really! It's you they should be looking for, and all those soldiers who got hurt." He patted his guardian's hand. "A lot has happened; I needed time to think is all Bee."

Bumblebee cocked his head to the side at the new nickname but didn't reply. He knew how tired and hurt his charge was but apart from actually dragging him back to Prime, he didn't know what to do with Sam. Leaving him alone was not an option, but then, Bumblebee didn't really want to go back either. Already there had been talks with 'higher ranking humans' about what would happen next and Bumblebee's spark clenched at the thought of not being able to stay with Sam; after all, it wasn't really up to either of them.

His attention was diverted as Sam's shoulders slumped, almost in defeat, and an exhausted sigh escaped his lips.

"Bee, do you think you'll stay being my guardian?"

How did humans seem to know what their companions were thinking with such accuracy?

The yellow Autobot expelled air through his vents, almost mirroring a human sigh, and shrugged but the comforting, hopeful yet rebellious look in his optics told Sam that Bumblebee would stay no matter what was decided.

Pleased with the answer he had received, Sam gave Bumblebee the first true smile he had given in what felt like days. To Sam, Bumblebee was so much more than a car or a guardian already. He was a friend, a good friend who would look out for him. Bumblebee felt the connection too. In Earth terms, Bumblebee was only a few years older than Sam so although there was a definite older-wiser-hardened-by-a-millennia-of-war edge to him, it was also slightly brotherly.

"I...thought...I...lo...st... you...S...aa...m." The tone almost broke the human's heart.

Sam's answer was instant. "I told you, it takes more than a fall to keep me down." Suddenly, the humans face fell. "I can't believe you don't hate me. Why don't you all hate me?"

Whatever Bumblebee had been expecting, that was not it. Before he could question it, Sam had pulled away and was pacing nervously, obviously about to explain his outburst.

"I destroyed the All Spark, the single most important thing to you all. The ONLY reason you guys came here! And...zap...gone! Your life giver thingy!"

Bumblebee had had enough already, despite the fact his charge clearly had a lot more to say on the matter. Pulling up his recent memory banks, Bumblebee selected what he wanted.

"_Sam, I owe you my life. We are forever in your debt._"

Said human jumped in alarm as Optimus Prime's voice echoed out of Bumblebee.

"If...Prime...does...n...ot...hat...e...yo...u...S...aa...m, yoo...u...ha...ve...nothing...to...fear..."

The pain of saying so much so soon was almost overwhelming but it needed to be said, and the relief and gratitude in Sam's eyes made it worthwhile.

What Sam did next, he had no doubt he would never repeat. Not because it was wrong, but because he would no longer feel like he needed to.

Sam walked to Bee then reached up and hugged his guardian.

It was weird; his hands barely met as they found their way behind Bumblebee's neck and he had many metal lumps and hard angles which made in different to hugging a human. As soon as he did so, Sam wondered about what he was doing... should he be doing this? What if Bee didn't really like him? What if...

After a second of shock Bumblebee responded.

Before Sam could blink, the Autobot wrapped his arms around him. Sam found himself cradled by the giant robot, held with infinite gentleness as Bee curled his body around the vulnerable, fragile human as if to make himself a living shield, closing his optics. And Sam felt him bury his head into his neck and back as if to hold him there forever. Resting his head against his guardian's neck, Sam felt an un-embarrassing wave of friendship flow between them and he knew his life would be altered forever. He was daunted, but not afraid of that. Sam pulled away with a grin.

"Let's go Bee, we both need serious painkillers I'll bet!"

Sam laughed as Bumblebee chirped in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be most appreciated!<em>

_I got a review saying this: _**_Nope, Prime was in the human's debt (or at least that's what he said), not the other way round. :)_**

_In the film Optimus says: Sam, I owe you my life. We are forever in your debt._

_Personally I take that as Optimus owes Sam a life debt whilst the other Autobot's also owe him a debt because he didn't kill their leader. But if that's not how you thought it was meant then let me know I I'll see if I can change it :)__  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath**

Three Months after the first movie...

**_*Bumblebee, are you on your way to designated co-ordinates?"_**

**_*Affirmative Optimus, four point six five miles South by South-East.*_**

Sam mumbled something incoherently in his sleep but didn't wake up. He shifted slightly from his makeshift bed in Bumblebee's back seat before falling still. Hastily thrown on jeans and shirt along with trainers with no socks showed an abrupt and less than polite wake-up call from his guardian, as did the thin jacket he had tugged off the hook before leaving the house which he was currently using as a pillow.

Bumblebee scanned his charge lightly and shifted the leather-like surface to ensure Sam stayed asleep before continuing.

**_*Sam was not agreeable with waking up Optimus. Neither were his parents about letting him leave. The only reason they did concur to this was because it was a Friday and only under the condition he was to return by Sunday evening.*_**

The Autobot leader sounded amused and the scout could practically hear the smile in his voice. **_*I take it the boy is asleep?*_**

**_*Yes, he is confused but I did not tell him anything other than he was needed.*_**

**_*Good. I regret the secrecy but our new liaison -* _**Bumblebee was surprised to suddenly hear barely concealed disgust and reproach in Prime's voice. **_* - wishes for Sam to know as little as possible until the time comes. My opinion was not taken into account.*_**

Bumblebee decided to change the subject. Optimus sounded angry and it was rare for him to convey such raw emotion, even around Sam, who could make all the Autobot's feel calmer than they had in many millennia.

**_*We will be arriving soon. I take it Sam will have to awake for the introductions?*_**

**_*Correct. Galloway thinks it would be prudent for Sam to meet him face to face. However I fear that Galloway's intentions are not as placid as we may wish to believe due to the circumstances in which he would like to meet the boy.*_**

Bumblebee felt his spark clench at what the underlining message was. **_*We are not permitted to be present when they meet are we?*_**

Optimus Prime sighed over the comm. link. He was deeply fearful for his human companion and despite many attempts to change their liaison's mind, he and all other Autobots were forbidden to attend the meeting. To Bumblebee he merely stated **_*Correct. Myself and Ironhide will explain more when you arrive. That much I was able to achieve.*_**

**_*Very well, Bumblebee out.*_**

8-8-8-8-8

After many boring talks with government officials, interesting conversations with both his parents and dull meetings with someone called General Thatcher, who despite appearances was not as gruff and hard-hearted as he made everyone think, Bumblebee was allowed to accompany Sam home and remain his guardian.

It had been weird getting used to the fact his car could drive himself and hack into your phone if you ran late but Sam thought he was handling it quite well. If he ate healthily, had the appropriate hours sleep and got a sufficient amount of homework done every evening, he was in his guardians good books... although what homework, bedtime and diet was to do with an Autobot Sam had no idea.

Bumblebee was quite frankly, like a brother, no matter short a time they had known each other. He was funny, quirky and could always make Sam feel both happy and incredibly young at the same time. He was a joy to be around – usually – and although his annoying habit of playing rude, image-making songs whenever Mikaela was present, Sam liked being around him.

But that wasn't to say sweet little Bumblebee couldn't turn into a bad-ass hornet, oh no. According to Will Lennox, he had been quite ferocious when someone after Mission City stated that Sam could not remain under his supervision. Apparently, it had taken a direct order from Optimus to stop Bumblebee from transforming and high-tailing it out of the meeting and back to Tranquillity. The yellow scout was also collecting a large pile of speeding tickets. Even though he had recently developed a technique to avoid getting caught, Bumblebee still loved going 'way too fast!' and kept causing Sam to have sporadic heart-attacks whenever he was running even a little late.

But despite everything, and there were a few more traits that were less than amiable, Sam felt like he really cared for Bumblebee and knew – no matter how much logic screamed against the idea – that Bumblebee cared about him too.

However, Sam had gotten second thoughts when his guardian had quite literally dragged him out of bed and had practically kidnapped him without telling him why at 2.17am! The lame: 'you are needed' was the only answer he received when his persistent questioning finally broke through the scout's hard demeanour.

So, annoyed, confused and thoroughly exhausted, Sam had climbed into the backseats after fifteen minutes of silent driving and had fallen asleep, quite content to let whatever was going to happen to him, happen when he was well rested.

It seemed he had just closed his eyes when he was woken by Bumblebee's gentle but persistent alarm clock sound that screeched from his speakers.

Raising himself groggily from laying down to slumped sitting position, Sam groaned when he caught sight of the time that was illuminated on Bumblebee's dash: 3.21am.

"I truly am sorry for... waking you UP!... but the... commander... needs to speak to you... before it all... gets DOWN!"

Barely able to comprehend the random words and song snippets Sam nodded and staggered out when his guardian stopped and opened the passenger door, grabbing his jacket as he did so.

Sam squinted in the floodlights that pierced the otherwise black night and managed to make some sense of his surroundings. The ground was dusty and crunched underfoot, in front of him was nothing but a vast dark stretch of land. Trying desperately to remember his geography, Sam guessed they were in the Chihuahuan Desert – the only place you could house huge alien robots without anyone finding out was the logic behind his thoughts. Behind him were a few massive warehouses surrounded by a frail but deadly looking fence with ringed barbed wire perched impishly on top.

Shivering slightly from the night chill, Sam tucked his fists beneath his arms and watched in still unconcealed awe as his guardian transformed. In four seconds, his innocent looking car turned into a cannon-wielding alien who was god-knows how old. Sam smiled sleepily up at Bumblebee as his gaze was met by two brilliantly blue optics.

"It is good to see you again Sam."

Weariness it would seem, had dulled Sam's senses, for it wasn't until he heard Optimus' voice did he realize he was there. Out of the ring of light in which both he and Bumblebee stood, the robot's body seemed to change, becoming more dangerous, more alien. The patriotic red and blue faded out into the gray of night; every metal plate, every angle, caught the wane light with a knife-edge gleam. The two optics riveted to Sam's now wooden form glowed an intense, unwavering blue that pierced through the gloom like the watching eyes of some repentant demon. But then he stepped forward and Sam felt his heart rate slow again when the image disappeared and the Optimus he (barely) knew came into view.

Sam suddenly felt a lot more awake.

"Hey Optimus," Sam replied, trying and failing at stifling a yawn. Ok, maybe not that awake. "What's going on?"

Sam forced himself to remain still as the monolith crouched before him and lowered his body so that his eyes and Sam's were almost level. Sam felt a deep respect for Optimus flare in his chest; instead of making him feel worthless and insect like by talking to him from his oh-so-tall height, he spoke to Sam in a position that made them feel like equals. Sam appreciated this more than anyone could imagine.

"I am sorry for the late hour," Optimus apologized, his words sincere and his tone apologetic. "But it was necessary. We are transferring to another headquarters within the next few days and due to its location, our liaison decided it would be best to talk to you know whilst still in a close proximity."

Sam nodded but his head tilted in confusion. "What's a liaison?"

Before Optimus could reply, a curt gruff voice echoed from their left.

"An annoying insect on the windscreen of our lives."

Sam jumped at the new voice but grinned when he saw Ironhide. The Weapon Specialist looked irritated but gave Sam a nod of greeting. Sam returned it with an awkward wave.

"Director Galloway was assigned to us to act as a means of communication between the Autobots and your Government. Due to new protocol, he will travel to our new destination tomorrow and ensure both our safe passage to our new Headquarters and that our new accommodation is what was promised." Sam noted how Optimus was careful not to mention _where_ their new HQ was but he didn't comment.

Sam mentally shook himself, not realizing he also did so physically until he stumbled slightly. Feeling incredibly small, Sam glanced from Autobot to Autobot.

"And I have to meet him now?" His tone was half whining and half annoyed.

Ironhide snorted, not the only human trait he had picked up but of the ones he used most frequently, and answered him, "That guy is like a Decepticon in human skin." To Sam he added, "Keep your wits about you kid, he's a sly one that Galloway."

Bumblebee clicked and whirled his damaged vocal cords as if in a warning but Sam paid both little mind; his mind was still a blur of fatigue and his gaze was caught by Optimus' who's optics were suddenly only a about thirty centimetres from his own. Blue met brown with an emotion the young human could not identify... Was it fear? Gratitude? Almost protective maybe? Sam didn't know but he offered a small smile as if to appease the Autobot Leader and to silently promise that he would be careful of what he said.

And was very surprised when he received one back.

"I'm sorry to break this reunion up but if I can remind you Prime, we are on a tight enough schedule as it is." The voice was sharp, calculating and actually quite threatening. And as Sam tore his gaze away from the Autobot and turned around to see who the owner was, he thought the man suited the voice perfectly.

The man was dressed in a very expensive black suit with a sleek balding head and small glasses perched disdainfully on his hook like nose. He was staring at the Cybertronians not in unsuppressed awe and respect like Sam did, but in a mocking, even scathingly way with open features which did nothing to hide the fact he obviously thought less of them than he did a slug.

Maybe it was the cold indifference of which he said Optimus' name, or the fact that he looked perfectly capable of being awake and dressed at half three in the morning but Sam knew he did not like Galloway immediately.

Showing no fear whatsoever, Galloway strode between Sam and Optimus grabbed the boy above the elbow and dragged him in the direction of one of the smaller warehouses without so much as a backwards glance. Throwing a startled look over his shoulder and getting a comforting nod from Bumblebee, Sam had no choice but turn his attention to not falling over as he was hauled off behind a door.

As the door swung shut, he just managed to see Ironhide whirling his cannons furiously and Optimus staring after him before it closed with a snap in his face.

8-8-8-8-8

It was daylight before Sam was allowed out.

The sun had just pulled itself clear from the horizon and everything was so incredibly hot, Sam thought he'd suffocate in it if he didn't find shade soon. After spending hours in a small room with nothing but a sarcastic Galloway and a silent, sallow skinned woman taking notes Sam was so happy to see sky he could kiss it.

Three hours. For three hours he had to recount every tiny minute detail from when he bought Bumblebee to when he killed Megatron. The constantly repeated question: "Yes but _why _did you kill Megatron not Optimus Prime?" buzzed in his skull, as did his constant reply of: "Well, he had just saved me so..."

Why was it such a big deal anyway? He had made a statement thingy just after Mission City. Why was he doing a whole report? He had tried not to crack his usual wisecracks and laugh as humorous memories came back to him but at times he just had to laugh and ignore the glare he got from both the scribe and liaison.

But what was actually rather scary was how often the liaison kept slipping in 'What did their weapons look like?' or 'Can you explain how their weapons worked?'

Sam, realizing quite early on what the **real **reason for his presence here, had rambled on about the events and when asked about Bumblebee's cannons or Optimus' energon swords he had sidestepped the inquiry by saying that it all happened so fast or that he was too busy trying not to get blown up to take much notice.

Evidently understanding that he was not going to budge on the subject, Galloway had dismissed Sam with a wave of his hand. It was then three impossibly tall men in thick black suits materialized out of nowhere, jabbed him out the door and stared at him until he walked off.

When he saw no one, not even a soldier, Sam called out, "Hello? Is anyone here? Bumblebee?"

He caught sight of a flash of silver from inside an open warehouse to his right so he ran up to it and he stepped into the shade he sighed with relief. You didn't know how hot it was until you were out of the sun's rays.

It wasn't Bumblebee or Ironhide. It wasn't even Ratchet. It was an unfamiliar Autobot. He was silver and black in colour with, instead of feet, two linked wheels that served as an efficient way of getting around. He had a much smaller face but it made up by being extremely easy to read, expression wise. He was slightly taller than Bumblebee and was a lot thinner; clearly going for knife-edge look, unlike Ironhide who was more like a bucket. Deadly blades hung from his arms which reminded Sam of Optimus' swords and wondered if they were used in the same way.

The Silver-bot was currently glaring at a large crate of precariously perched monitors, each trailing about a mile of leads and plugs. Sam soon understood the Autobot's predicament; the top monitor would fall if one attempted to move the crate but was large enough so that it had to be carried with too hands. If the unfamiliar Cybertronian wanted to move the monitors, he would have to make two trips.

Completely unsure of what to say but determined to help, Sam made his way over and grabbed the top computer screen. It was heavy, but Sam ignored the weight and grinned up at the Silver Autobot and nodded towards the huge open doors. "Where you headed? I'll carry this one."

Silently, the Autobot lifted the crate and started walking back outside, expression blank. It wasn't until Sam was struggling to keep up did the Silver-bot slow a little and cast his gaze back to the human.

"Designation Sideswipe."

Sam's head shot up in surprise. "Huh?" He said dumbly.

"My name... is Sideswipe." The Autobot repeated stiffly, slowing down more so that he and Sam were walking side by side.

Sam practically beamed up at him. "I'm Sam. When did you get here?"

"Time of arrival: 8.46pm local time two days ago. Place of impact: the River Thames in London."

Sam laughed and hoisted the screen onto his hip. "You're new! What kinda car do you transform into?"

Sideswipe looked a little disdainfully at his human companion but after three hours of that look being shot at him by a human, Sam was not deterred, even prompted.

"Come on, can you show me when we get these to wherever –" he gestured to the monitors. "- they're supposed to go?"

Sideswipe merely returned his gaze to the direction they were walking, but kept pace with Sam, slowing occasionally when Sam had to readjust his burden.

They headed into a crowded warehouse. Sam counted twenty five soldiers and about ten of those were digging into a bowl of breakfast, sat at make-shift tables; mostly overturned crates and smaller ones used as chairs. They must be nearly finished packing, Sam mused.

So intent was he taking in his new surroundings, he completely missed the looks of amazement as, when Sam's pace slowed, Sideswipe once again waited for him, even turned to insure he was still following. Catching the impatient look, Sam hurried over and looked questioningly up at Sideswipe. Seeing the harsh, aloof Autobot in the company of a human, Sam no less, stopped conversation and started hushed whispers.

They stopped in front of a small group of soldiers packaging keyboards and other techy stuff into boxes lined with bubble wrap. They fell silent as Sideswipe approached and accepted the crate soundlessly. Sam offered his screen to another and grinned as the soldier who received it winked at him.

With his task completed, Sideswipe was about to contact Prime when a message from Bumblebee caught his attention.

**_*Sideswipe, have you seen Sam Witwicky? Galloway said he dismissed him ten minutes ago but - *_**

**_*He is with me. He... assisted me by carrying human technology to the Mess Hall.*_**

There was a pause. **_*You let Sam help you?*_**

**_*I did not ask for it! He simply gave it.*_**

His internal talk with Bumblebee was cut off by Prime's message.

**_*What is it Optimus?*_**

**_*Please escort Sam to the runway. Galloway has ordered his immediate departure.*_**

Sideswipe acknowledged coldly and cut the comm. link.

He glanced down and saw one of the soldiers give Sam an apple and a bottle of water. The young human practically pounced on the coloured fruit and began wolfing it down. When he was done, he gulped down the liquid. Sam looked up when he felt the Autobot's gaze on him and managed to take a much needed breath before giving him a small grin.

"Do you know where Bumblebee is?" Sam asked, not noticing the startled looks he received from anyone who was within hearing distance. Clearly nobody around here had spoken to Sideswipe yet.

Sideswipe nodded curtly and abruptly turned his back to them and began to walk back outside. When Sam did not follow, he threw a dark look over his shoulder and a growl could almost he heard in his chest.

"Thanks guys." Sam managed to say before he jogged over to the Autobot, throwing his apple core and empty water bottle into a bin as he passed.

Sideswipe's expression went blank again as they went outside and into the bright, unforgiving sun. Sam winced as the light hit his retinas and stumbled back a little as if hit by a hammer.

Inspiration hit him in a similar fashion when he noticed the long shadow Sideswipe created and he smiled slyly and he edged behind him so that the sun was blocked. As he entered shade, Sam felt the relief but kept his gaze to the ground in case the grumpy Autobot changed direction.

This continued for a few minutes until Sideswipe stopped. So intent was Sam at his task, he failed to notice it and walked into a huge hard leg. An amused chuckle emitted from Sideswipe as Sam came up beside him rubbing his sore nose and forehead and trying not to let what was left of his dignity dribble out his ears. Sam glared up at the Sideswipe who smiled slowly in response and gestured in front of them both.

Following the signal, Sam's face lit up with happiness when he caught sight of Bumblebee standing next to Optimus Prime, both staring at them in what looked like bewilderment, although Optimus' had a hint of smugness.

Sam turned and was startled to see Sideswipe kneeling beside him, looking sternly into his eyes. "This is where I leave you."

Swallowing, Sam nodded. "Thanks Sideswipe. I hope we meet again."

"As do I. Remember human, love the thrill of battle, hate the notion of war." He said it so quietly Sam wondered if he heard it at all. Was it a message? Or a warning?

The silver Autobot tilted his head as if hearing something before inclining his head towards Sam in a final farewell and walking off. Just before Sam turned away, mid-stride, Sideswipe transformed and sped away, kicking up a huge cloud of dust. Sam chuckled as he watched the stunningly sleek Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept and mumbled to himself, "He was so built to be the fastest." A part of him was touched that Sideswipe would show him his vehicle mode, even if Sam had asked.

Sam was now over-tired. His body demanded sleep but his mind was too wired and could not. His slightly sluggish movements were not lost on the two observing Autobots although he was glad they did not mention it.

Bumblebee clearly received a silent message from Optimus because he suddenly transformed and drove away, leaving Sam alone. He stared up and Optimus stared down, both just gazed at each other until Sam's eyes rebelled at the sun's harshness as it reflected on Optimus' armour. Blinking away tears, Sam let his shoulders slump and he turned away.

"Where's your new headquarters?" The question was random but had been on Sam's mind for a while.

"Diego Garcia."

He told him where it was? "Where's that?"

"Located south of the equator in the central Indian Ocean. 7 degrees, 26 minutes south latitude. 72 degrees 23 minutes east longitude."

Sam blinked. "Oh... Why did you tell –"

"Because you asked Sam. You will only ever have to ask."

Sam's mind whirled at the possible concealed message within the words. After a few seconds he gave up and watched as Optimus once again crouched so that they were both at eye level. Sam had never been more shocked in his life when Optimus reached out and patted his shoulder with infinite care. It was the most amazing sign of friendship Sam could have thought of... yet conveyed enough unsaid emotion and words for it to mean many other things: trust, respect and kinship.

Feeling he should do something to equal them out, Sam presented Optimus his hand with a smirk.

There was a pause – no doubt Prime was looking on the internet for references – but then a hand that could crush concrete to dust slapped lightly against the exposed flesh. A high-five. An incredulous laugh burst out of Sam and was rewarded with the only true smile Sam had ever seen Optimus give anyone.

Then there was a simple _stop. _Time didn't slow or anything but both creatures, one organic the other metallic, stared at their touching hands.

Sam traced the faint outlines of scars that flitted across the Prime's palm with his fingers before pulling away.

"Just a little heads up, big guy, but I think your new liaison has some nasty ideas planned for you guys." Sam warned, meeting Optimus' stare. "He kept asking me about your weapons and how they worked. I didn't tell him anything, well I don't know how they work but I'm just saying –"

"I am adamant about the limits of knowledge we Autobots will give to your Government." Optimus vowed solemnly.

Reassured but still concerned Sam, as sternly as he could, added. "And don't let Galloway push you around either. You're the one with the cannons, not him." Sam thought about it. "And you have Ironhide. Oh, and you saved the world."

Optimus chuckled, a sound that sounded well, alien. But Sam liked it; he'd have to make Prime laugh more often. "I think you'll find _you _saved the world Sam."

"Yeah, but I'm not a thirty foot alien who can turn into a wicked cool Semi am I?"

* * *

><p><em>And... that's the end of the filler chapter!<em>

_I thought if I made Sam go home and stuff then the chapter would drag so I left it to your perfectly capable imaginations xxx_

_Hope you liked it... it was a little something because a lot of you wanted Sideswipe to show up. Since he landed a few days prior to Sam's arrival to the old base, he's unsure about humans and never talks to the soldiers; that's why he's so aloof._

_There is also a little Galloway in it but I decided not to have him and Sam go at each other's throats because although Sam IS capable of it, he's still a newbie at situation like that._

**_Please review_**_!_

_XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath**

Revenge of the Fallen

The hot desert sun burnt the back of Sam's neck relentlessly. Sweat beaded down his forehead and over the huge burns that riddled his neck and upper chest. Sand was dotted in amongst the dried blood and charred cloth, making his injuries smart and sting. His lungs felt dry, and every other breath was painful. His brain felt fuzzy as well, not quite a headache but... well weird. As if few hornets had flown into his ear and were buzzing around his skull.

He could live with that though. He would heal; the resulting scars would eventually fade and (hopefully) his body would begin to function normally again. It was the damn _heat _he couldn't stand. It wasn't just hot. Oh no, it was waterless, parched air that seemed to cook him from the outside in. This was the kind of heat that flattened everything in its path more efficiently than a steam roller.

Even with the sun going down, there was almost no relief. Maybe he had been burnt so bad all he could feel was the high temperature.

Sam picked his way carefully over the remains of the Great Pyramid and looked around him, a soft smile playing out of his lips. _Let's hope the Decepticons don't attack in Greece,_he reflected inwardly. _I don't think we can lose another Wonder of the World._

Coughing as a small but annoying speck of dust hacked its way down his already dehydrated throat, Sam meandered in the direction of the massive pile of ancient rubble, hoping to find somewhere quiet and shaded where he could collapse and lie senseless until someone found him. Wiping sweat from his brow with what was left of the bottom of his shirt; Sam climbed up the side, wincing as his cuts and grazes stretched painfully, and settled between the lion-woman's feet... paws?

Optimus had defeated the Fallen and destroyed the Sun-blowing-up-machine so all was right in world. Or was it? Megatron and Starscream had escaped and although both were probably badly wounded, they would undoubtedly return. Sam sighed as he perched in the shade of a giant stone Sphinx and yawned as he rested against it. Why couldn't the bad guys just surrender? It would be so much easier!

Escaping his doting parents, suddenly clingy guardian (_Bee! Take my parents somewhere safe!_) and Mikaela hadn't been easy, not to mention the medics who flocked around him moments after Optimus had reappeared from behind, well the Sphinx he was sitting on actually. He stared around him for the armour/Jetfire-body-parts but assumed someone had collected them already.

However the many injured and dying soldiers had distracted everyone from him long enough for him to slip away. While in some ways it was a relief to be rid of the constant attention, the unwavering scrutiny, in other ways he longed for some minor disaster or other to wreak a little chaos. Having too much time alone with his thoughts was Not Good.

As his eyes drifted slowly shut as tiredness crept over him, his wounds began to quieten to nothing more than a dull ache and the hornets reduced to less than amiable ants. Sam knew he should be helping in the search for survivors but something held him back. Maybe it was the fact that he had been pulled into the Aliens' war all over again, despite his adamant-ness over the whole thing. Maybe it was because he had had enough of death and blood and could barely look at another burnt and mangled body without being sick. But maybe it was because he couldn't face Optimus.

The leader had _died_. For _him_. Well, partly for him, the other part for the very important symbols that were messing up his grasp on reality. But still, even after Sam had refused to help the Autobots to their Leaders face and walked away from him, Optimus had given his life for him without a moment's hesitation. Even as his optics faded, his thoughts were still on the terrified human that stood shell shocked a few feet away: "_Sam, run. Run..."_When Sam brought him back to life, Optimus had sort out Sam's face and when he spoke, the tone had no blame, no hatred, held nothing that Sam felt he deserved. It was full of wonder and ever-lasting gratitude.

Pulling his legs up, Sam rested his forehead against his knees.

"If I were you, I'd get your aft back to the others before Prime fries another circuit."

Had he been sat in any other position, Sam would have fallen off his perch in surprise as the gruff but pleasantly lilted voice that startled him back to Earth with a bump. Brown eyes met blue optics as Sam turned to his right but smiled sheepishly at the Weapon Specialist who was leaning against the statue, arms crossed with a pointed expression on his face plating.

"Hey Ironhide."

Ironhide gave the equivalent of a snort of amusement. "Then again, he's just learnt that you died in an attempt to get to him. Maybe you'd better stay here."

Sam gave a sound like a mouse being trodden on. "Oh shit... I am so going to kill whoever told him!"

Ironhide did laugh then. A chuckle that rolled like thunder but seemed genuine and as if he hadn't expressed amusement in a long time. When he saw the expression on Sam's face that told him the human was indeed worried about having upset the Autobot Leader he stopped and smiled at him.

"He cares more about you then you could possibly realize, kid. He _was_ angry, but more at Lennox and Epps who let you get yourself killed." Ironhide slid his gaze at the numerous abrasions Sam had sustained and when he noticed the direction in which he was looking, Sam sighed and shifted so they were out of view.

"If I hadn't died though, I wouldn't have met the Primes and –" Sam's eyes went wide when he realized what he was about to say. Should he even tell anyone? They hadn't said not too, but they hadn't said he could either.

Ironhide, thankfully, waved his great hand in a dismissive motion. "It's your business kid, whether you even want to tell Prime what happened is up to you. You've proven yourself Sam, to everyone."

Sam liked Ironhide even more now.

"Just to warn you though, I've had to shut down one of my internal communication channels to block out Optimus. He's furious that I haven't snatched you up and carted off back to him." The Weapon Specialist grunted.

Sam laughed weakly but gave Ironhide an appraising look. "After everything, you'd think I'd be given a few minutes to myself without everyone going all clingy on my ass."

Ironhide held up his hands to ward off a continuation of Sam's tirade and as a surprisingly reassuring way of portraying friendship. "That's what I said. Ratchet and the medics have their hands full with the soldiers and the Jordanians as it is."

Only then did Sam take in the huge extent of damage Ironhide had sustained. His armour didn't gleam a polished black like it always did, and he could see the uncounted number of scratches and abrasions that he had not noticed before. Large patches of black had worn away, though not in a manner that suggested flaking paint. He doubted they used paint to begin with, especially since he had observed them changing colour at will. No, the missing colour could be better compared to missing skin that had been rubbed or torn away.

Sam felt so guilty his shoulders slumped; with so much sadness Ironhide felt a twinge of tenderness for him in his otherwise war-hardened Spark.

A after a few minutes of companionable silence, Ironhide broke it by shifting his feet and staring at Sam apologetically.

Curious, Sam cocked his head the Weapon Specialist. "He's ordered you to take me back hasn't he?"

When Ironhide nodded Sam smiled deviously. "Can I hear what he said?" He asked interest quirked.

Ironhide's response both intrigued Sam and terrified him. "No Sam. Your trust in him would shatter; he has made it clear to all of us he never wants you to see him this way."

Sam swallowed bile but merely nodded. Now far more scared even when he had been faced with Megatron and his spinning-saw-wielding-spider sidekick. How could Optimus care about him that much? He would threaten his own Weapon Specialist... just because HE wandered off for a few minutes?

"We better go back then..." Sam sighed, sad to have to go back so soon. Peace and quiet was so hard to come by and he had enjoyed his own company – as if he could, just for a moment, pretend everything was normal.

Ironhide watched as Sam slid off the Sphinx, dusted his already ruined clothes and began walking in the direction of the others.

When he didn't hear Ironhide's footfalls following him, Sam did a full rotation and found the Autobot standing stock still, staring to the side at a large pile of Pyramid rubble a little way off from the Sphinx.

Following the shocked gaze, Sam gasped as he saw something hidden and glinting beneath the rocks. Surely it couldn't be. No way!

The Matrix...

But Sam would have recognised it anywhere. It was a memory that was practically seared into his brain.

Suddenly, Sam was running towards it. With the help of Ironhide (who was careful not to touch it) who dislodged some of the larger, far heavier boulders, Sam managed to grab it. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. It flushed a vibrant blue and began humming almost happily the moment Sam pressed his flesh against it.

Sam felt something push into his mind and tiredness swarmed like a fog without warning in front of his eyes and he would have fallen to the ground had Ironhide not placed a concerned, supporting hand on his back to steady him.

"Let's go... I think I'm gunna pass out."

Sam's eyes were closed as Ironhide transformed and were still closed when he fell practically senseless into the back seats. The Matrix clutched to his chest, Sam curled up on the plush leather seats, barely noticing they were moving thanks to the extra-terrestrial suspension.

"Optimus is angry isn't he?" Sam mumbled incoherently.

"At me yes. He believes the Matrix had absorbed the All Spark symbols from your mind but has left you weak. Touching it has allowed it take some energy and power itself. Unfortunately it was energy you could not afford to lose. Optimus wanted has informed me that that I was extremely... foolish to allow you to go near it."

Sam laughed weakly and patted the interior. "Just ignore him Ironhide, I would rather it was me it drew energy from than Optimus. He is in a worse shape than me." He paused. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Ratchet will no doubt want to stick me with needles. Please don't let him."

Whatever Ironhide said in response was lost on Sam; his eyes drooped shut and before he could get out of the Topkick... he was lost in darkness.

_**Please Review! It makes me so happy when people do! xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a little heads up... this is not as good as the other ones because I cannot do an angry Optimus... :(_

_Help would be much appreciated_

**Aftermath**

On the Aircraft carrier

Optimus Prime knew that emotion came with a price.

He was reminded when he recalled how his former identity, Orion Pax, had to die before he could become who he was today. He was reminded whenever he reached for his spark-bonded but felt nothing but eternal darkness and a gulf of pain. He was reminded when he had to include an impossibly young planet in their all-consuming war. He was reminded every time a soldier, human or Cybertronian it did not matter, under his watch was killed by a Deception. He was reminded when he thought of the Matrix and felt the countless Sparks that had taken sanctuary in the Afterlife.

But he felt it most when he learned of Samuel Witwicky's death.

It may have been for a few minutes and he may have come back, but Sam had still died. For a moment he had gone, gone like so many others. Optimus had never thought it possible for him to care anymore; the pain of losing someone hurt it always would, but losing so many left one empty and unable to feel anything. He cared about his soldiers, of course he did. The pain was sharp as ever when Jazz fell to Megatron. As was Arcee's recent death. But so many thousands of years of losing comrades had left the Autobot Leader hollow and despite the pain, numbness soon took over leaving him as hard-sparked and calculating as before.

And yet...

As Optimus stood gazing at the sunset, he wondered if Sam knew how much he had changed them all.

"Thanks to all those damn injections Ratchet gave me, I feel like one big pincushion! So much for Ironhide and his protection."

How did humans make themselves known with such carefree comments? Directed at no one yet each remark was oddly amusing and eased the tension that floated impishly in the air.

Sam grumbled something else incoherently as he made his way from the doorway and walk to stand beside Optimus and rubbed his arm sour-faced. He had thrown away his burnt and charred garments and had been given a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. Neither suited him but they were the right size at least. The starch white bandages around his neck, chest and right hand contrasted with his either sunburnt or tanned skin. He limped, a thick cast protecting a fractured ankle but didn't have a crutch; he probably lost it or his pride had refrained him from carrying it around.

"Ironhide had half his bloody spark hanging out but _no_ let's jab Sam with different sized needles and make him feel even worse! Jeez..."

Sam started to snarl something more vicious but was interrupted by Optimus' neutral voice.

"Ironhide made it clear that you were to be treated first Sam. After everything that has happened, I thought you would have respected his wishes." The Autobot leader didn't look at his human companion, but continued to stare off out across the sea. Sam almost blushed; it was like being told off by an uncle or something.

_Almost_. But dying had given him a backbone and no way was anyone getting the last word in; even a Prime. Not noticing the fact every other human (including Galloway) would have backed down and/or changed the subject, Sam continued his argument. It was significant that this didn't register with him.

"So? I wasn't at deaths door! Ratchet wasn't in very good condition either. Sideswipe had a huge hole in his arm. The Twins h=had been have stripped of their faces and you're not in perfect shape either."

Optimus sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh, or even an annoyed one. More like a weary sigh that reminded Sam how old Optimus was and how much the Autobot had been through. He felt humbled, but not enough to back down. Besides, something was bothering Optimus, and maybe, just maybe, he'd let something slip and then Sam could help.

"Cybertronian anatomy is different from a human's and the way in which they heal is different. Each of my soldiers also knew the risk involved whereas..."

Sam rounded on Optimus, annoyance and barely withheld fury in his eyes. Glaring at something that could kill you with a twitch of its fingers was not the most intelligent thing to do, but neither was backing down and allowing misconceptions to continue their existence.

"What! And I didn't?" Sam was trembling with fury. "I didn't know the risk of trying to bring you back? Of spending more than five minutes in the company of the Twins when the world was literally at stake? I knew what the danger was. I knew I could die and–"

It was exceedingly rare for Optimus to lose his temper when faced with something that was not a Decepticon attacking the innocent. He rarely felt his patience run out with any human, even Galloway. But Sam was too important to them all. He turned and stared down at the small human, still not quite an adult. The massive Cybertronian stepped towards Sam, who didn't move or give any indication a thirty foot alien robot that could oh-so-easily kill him came ever closer.

"Your life is too important Sam. How dare you treat it with such little care."

Sam pounced upon his response immediately. "So _you_can act all hero and give your life for someone you care about but I can't? What makes _me_more important than you? Granted I had all those alien symbols in my head but if I had been killed then the Fallen wouldn't have been able to turn on the machine at all 'coz the key would never have been found. Sheesh... why can you die for someone but I can't? What makes you so special? Earth needs Optimus a hell of a lot more than it needs Sam, Prime. So if you cannot get _that_ into your head then there is no point in even continuing this conversation because I am not sorry I died at all and I would do it all-"

Sam had never seen Optimus angry... at least not up close. He had not heard Optimus' orders when he was with Ironhide, nor in Mission City. He had been present when Optimus fought off three Decepticons but in all honesty that wasn't pure unadulterated rage, just protectiveness and the fear of losing Sam.

A part of Sam had always wanted to see it.

With a roar of fury Optimus turned at lashed out at the nearest non-sentient being, which happened to be a nearby plane. His foot smashed into the wing, tearing through metal easily and continuing until it met the body, denting it profusely. The force of it actually resulted in a heated explosion engulfing the better part of three nearby planes and almost Sam had he not leapt back out the way in terror. The aircraft was crushed against the others in the line which buckled and crunched under the force. Arm transforming into a ten foot cannon, Optimus unleashed hell onto the piled up planes with a snarl as venomous as Megatron's.

Alien bullets met human technology in an eardrum shattering explosion which threw Sam off his feet. He landed on his back, his started yell cut off as the air was shoved from his lungs. For a few seconds he lay there winded but he managed to pull himself to his feet just in time to see Optimus lunge forward; energon swords brandished, and force the planes into the sea with the shriek of metal on metal. As a mushroom of smoke blossomed up from the waters below, the Autobot Leader turned.

And he did, Sam saw to his horror that his optics had turned red.

But the human couldn't run. Sam was trapped between this monolith and the edge of the aircraft carrier and the black waters below. His two choices seemed to be either the churning sea or the creature who had replaced his friend.

"Optimus?"

He fixed his gaze onto the tiny human and Sam could only watch in dread as Optimus advanced towards him. Pain, so much pain radiated from his optics. Sam realized how much his friend had lost and what it must have been doing to him all this time.

Voice cracking, eyes streaming with tears he didn't realize he had been holding back. Sam stared straight into the Autobot's fury filled gaze and said loudly, "I'll never be sorry for dying Optimus... do you know why?"

That seemed to bring Optimus back a little for he stopped advancing though his gaze never left the humans.

"It was the only way anyone would ever have been able to bring you back. The Matrix of Leadership is not found... It is earned."

That made Optimus tense.

Blue washed over red. Energon swords folded away within milliseconds. The cannon transformed into a hand. Hate and pain melted into regret and fear.

"...Sam." The guilt that laced the words was overpowering.

Hesitantly, still fearful of the monster Optimus had unknowingly unleashed, Sam smiled. A smile, he hoped, that portrayed forgiveness.

Optimus' knees gave way and he crashed onto the deck, bent over, struggling it seemed to come up with a reason for his actions. If a Cybertronian could cry, Sam thought that was what he was doing now.

Slowly, one foot at a time, Sam made his way over. He wanted to help, he truly did. But how? Kind words would do nothing. Reassurance would do nothing. They would not pacify the hurting solider. Wincing grimly at what had to happen next, Sam braced himself but didn't falter.

"Get up." Sam commanded.

Optimus didn't move so Sam leant forward and kicked at the Autobot's arm.

"Prime. I said get up. If you falter now, what hope do any of us have? I said, GET UP!"

Blue met brown as Optimus rose to his feet.

"The Primes told me it was my destiny to bring you back... I may not be an Autobot, but I sure as hell can kick your ass if you EVER give up on me like that again!"

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aftermath**

Dark of the Moon

He had done it. He had survived three apocalypses. He still could not wrap his exhausted brain around the fact. Sure he had died once and suffered a few abrasions but still, Jazz and Arcee had not. Neither had Ironhide or Wheeljack. And they were _ass-kicking almost immortal aliens_, and yet he, as unimportant as a well, a human, had continued to exist.

Sam walked down the deserted streets of the wrecked Chicago and had never felt so thankful to be alive and so hopelessly suicidal at the same time. His eyes strayed uncontrollably at the smoking piles of charred clothes that were once breathing, hoping, dream filled humans turned to dust and ash that had been blown away by the wind. His gaze lingered on homes destroyed as easily as an exterminator would an ant's nest; the cars crunched in on themselves like discarded soda cans; the shattered city that stretched out before him. Sam would have normally felt nauseous at the huge expansion of death but instead he felt hollow, as if someone had sucked all his insides out with a vacuum.

He, Sam Witwicky, was still alive and kicking but hundreds, probably thousands, of others were not. Not that Sam felt like kicking anything anyway... even if he wanted to. His cracked ribs protested angrily should he turn too quickly or breathe too deeply. Sam knew he should probably be with the medics and have his rib cage and other various bruises and cuts seen too but then, he had done this before: after Mission City and Egypt.

Sam stepped gingerly over a very Decepticon looking dislodged leg and continued down the street, glancing this way and that. He was certain all the Decepticons that hadn't been killed were long gone but if he was honest, Sam didn't care if one popped up and shot him right there and then; he was too tired. Leaning against part of a collapsed building, Sam paused to catch his ragged breath. Weariness caught up with him then and he sunk to the ground, a painful yawn dragged from his lips as he did so. Closing his eyes, Sam pulled in the faint rays of the sun as if trying draw needed energy from them.

A part of Sam thought that he deserved to be looked after first. After all, during Mission City it was him who was blasted off a roof and killed Megaton. And it was him who was 'space bridged' by a mental Jetfire to Egypt, died and brought Optimus back to life years later. He _should_ be checked over and fussed over, surely he had earned that by now?

But the much larger, more humble side of Sam had ignored the other part and had hid himself as consequence. Mission City hadn't been difficult; there had been plenty of deserted buildings to look in and military trucks to hide in where no could find him; not even Mikaela. There had been far more pressing cases for Ratchet and the human medics to deal with. Many of Lennox's men had been badly hurt and need immediate attention and Sam had been positive he would either get in the way or be treated first in the fear of setting his Autobot friends on the medics should he not be. Not to mention the fact that Ratchet had been hurt when he and Ironhide had covered him in his desperate dash with the All Spark. Optimus wasn't in good shape ether; Sam knew that Megatron could really pack a punch.

Egypt had been much harder. He had been practically smothered by his dotting parents thanks to the fact he had died on them for a few minutes. Even Bumblebee refused to let his charge from his sight for more than a few seconds. Thankfully, he was able to slip away and wander around the remaining ruins of the Great Pyramid when they were all distracted when Optimus staggered up to them. The burns on his neck and chest had been gritty and sore from sand and dust and his ankle had been painful to put weigh on, but Sam had seen the horrific injuries Will Lennox's men had sustained and wanted them to be treated first.

And now here he was, repeating history once more.

Carly would no doubt be frantic; he had slipped away whilst she was watching Epps high-five Optimus' hand as the Autobot leader picked up the severed limb from the bridge at his feet.

Sam was thankful his parents had indeed taken his advice and were far away and safe. He did NOT need them fussing over him; he probably would have thrown them in the river.

Bumblebee would be worried; Sam had no doubt about that. But the yellow Autobot would also be grieving over Wheeljack so Sam doubted he would be that preoccupied with his charge missing.

Will Lennox and Epps would almost certainly be more concerned about their troops and ensuring they were getting treated for the numerous injuries they had sustained.

And Optimus... well he had just killed both a teacher and a friend as well as long time enemy who had threatened Earth far too many times. Sam smiled; he was sure that Prime would be more concerned about getting his arm reattached then himself; a human who occasionally came in handy.

Sam looked around him. He was very much alone. The building he was leaning against blocked him from the direction the Autobots were and _should_anyone come to look for him, they would have to climb up it or skirt around the twenty minutes of debris and piles of rubble as he had done. Satisfied he was truly alone, Sam closed his eyes and slumped back, thankful to just let the bone aching tiredness to finally wash over him and pull into sleep.

8-8-8-8

Sam woke to the soft, almost inaudible sound of approaching feet.

After Mission City, Sam's senses had been more acute than ever before, probably a result of being so close to dying. After actually passing away in Egypt Sam's senses had dulled back down along with a dry feeling in his lungs that lasted many days (apparently a side-effect of you know, dying for four and a bit minutes). And it seemed that they had once again been re-heightened after the last few days.

It took Sam a moment or two to realize his body had slipped down the wall he had leant against and he was lying curled up, head cradled in his arms. His sore ribs were complaining bitterly at the treatment – or lack of – they were receiving and he obliged to their commands and stretched out slightly and felt instant relief as breathing became much easier. He was still tired so he shut his eyes and waited for the approaching person to find him and yell at him for hiding. Hopefully they'd do it quickly so he could go back to sleep.

But there was no yelling. The silence was just about to become annoyingly unbearable when a light scratch of metal against concrete came suddenly from right next to him, uncomfortably close to his head.

Yelping, Sam struggled to sit up – was he about to be attacked? - but was met by a white hot flash of pain that screamed its way through his lungs and injured ribs. Gasping in air that now felt like red hot magma, Sam fell back to the ground with a groan, clutching his chest. As soon as the pain dulled back to an ache, Sam wiggled so he was on his back and slowly opened his eyes.

- And almost had a heart attack at the sight of a weary looking Optimus Prime sitting next to him, gazing down at him in concern. Faded paint (which looked too much like skin torn off) dotted the Autobot Leaders body, as did hundreds of scratches and deep gashes that varied in size. Sam could almost see the microscopic robots that were effectively stopping the flow of energon. The Last of the Prime's still only had one arm, and despite the fact he was an awe-inspiring spectacle to behold most of the time, he looked slightly comical. Instantly, a whole range of jokes bubbled on Sam's tongue but he pushed them down with an internal smirk; maybe he could take the mickey later.

"Hey, big guy." He said, offering him a weak smile.

Optimus raised his hand as if to reach for the tiny human at his side then seemed to think better of it and lowered it once again. Sam had only seen Optimus this torn once before; when he had looked as though he wanted to drag Sam back to Diego Garcia to convince the government to listen to the Autobots two years ago despite Sam's desire to stay at college. He looked as though he wanted to drag Sam back to the base they had established by the bridge and have him treated for his wounds but was fighting with the fact Sam was content to stay there.

Before Optimus could decide, Sam chose to make the decision for him. Pulling himself to a seating position brought a hiss of discomfort from Sam's parched throat, but he ignored it and edged closer to the towering Autobot and rested his back against Optimus' side, sighing silently with relief. He had never done anything like this before except with Bumblebee, but then, Bee was his guardian and both enjoyed being that close. A small ripple of fear coursed through Sam's mind and he could imagine Optimus flicking him off like he was an insect _("__**Maggot!**__")_. But when nothing came, only the slight slump of Optimus' posture as if he too was happy with the decision, Sam fully relaxed and rested his head against him.

"I hate Mondays..." He managed to say, unable to contain a yawn.

"Although today is in fact a Thursday, I believe the phrase can be used under the circumstances." Hearing Optimus voice was surprisingly relaxing, even if it was filled with both concern and amusement.

Sam felt Optimus smile and returned it. He wondered what would happen if he fell asleep here, leaning against Optimus. Although he couldn't imagine the Autobot Leader him taking him back to the others, Sam couldn't imagine Optimus leaving him there either.

"You should be congratulated on your battle and victory with Starscream, Sam. The way Lennox recounted it made the encounter sound both amusing and horrific."

Sam's eyes had drooped back shut and he forced them open. Somehow he found his voice and replied, "I guess so. Sounds funny now but at the time I thought I was going to die again."

Sam flinched. He really hadn't meant to add the _again._

Thankfully Optimus seemed unfazed so Sam added, "Did it hurt?"

Sam felt the Autobots eyes on the top of his head and knew Optimus knew what injury he meant. "Cybertronians do not 'feel' pain Sam, not in the way you are referring to. I was aware of the damage I sustained and was crippled by the loss of the limb but I was more concerned with the energon I would lose should the wound not be tended too."

"That wasn't what I meant."

There was a silence. A silence that felt as heavy as oil.

"Being a Prime, even a leader, means remaining separate of emotions. For millennia I have watched many good Autobots, friends, fall because of what the war made us do. I have seen so much death Sam, that when I came to Earth I was... I believe Humans call it 'soulless'."

Sam said nothing, willing his friend to continue.

"I felt empty. So many, so much had been lost and suddenly our war had been thrust upon a young planet. Earth has nearly seven billion inhabitants and my spark wrenched at the thought of something as dangerous as Megatron being amongst you all. Emotional pain is the most dangerous kind for any leader yet I was feeling, for the first time in what seemed a life time, protective over this new world. Over you Sam."

Sam heard Optimus' chest panels click open and the low hum of his spark. Suddenly, the matrix was floating inches from Sam's nose and carefully he grabbed it from the air. He smirked for an instant, why couldn't he make it float like Optimus did? He made a mental note to ask about it later.

It remained glowing blue, even as Sam placed it on his lap and rubbed his eyes. Why had he been given this? Probably to remind him of what he had done for the Autobots, for Optimus himself.

Optimus continued, "When I learnt of the presence of my Master, my teacher, in my park I was certain this war was won. Sentinel was the one Cybertronian I thought I could forever rely upon. This level of betrayal... shocked me, deeper than the horrific actions of Megatron when he severed our Brother Spark Bond. I could not comprehend what every sense I had was telling me."

Optimus had never spoken so deeply and been so honest with any human like that before and Sam was stunned. Sam had also never heard the deep and gut wrenching sorrowful tone that laced his voice. He lifted the Matrix above his head and felt it being lifted from his grasp and returned to its place next to Optimus' spark chamber.

When Sam spoke, he spoke hesitantly, unsure how to respond (partly to do with the depth of Optimus' reply and fatigue fogging up his brain). "I cannot say much in comfort, Optimus. But what I can say is that you didn't have to do what you did. Sentinel just wanted to save his world, which in the end, is what we achieved. I hate him for what he did to Ironhide, and the city, for everything, but I can understand his loss. If Earth ever ended up like... well, I would want to save it. But we're here, we made it through and the only way we'll honour the fallen warriors how they deserve is to pick ourselves up and set things right."

Sam's battle with sleep finally came to an end and before he could stop himself or warn Optimus, he lost. His head lolled against Optimus' side and his shoulders slumped thankfully, eyes rolling as the state of unconsciousness rolled over him. He missed both the smile that danced in the Autobots optics and the way Optimus gazed down at his friend... both united by war and bonded by care.

_The ending isn't as nice I wanted it to be; does anyone have any alternate endings that I can use instead?_

_This isn't very good I know but I would still really like reviews :)_

_xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath was intended to be a one shot but everyone loved it and begged for more so I wrote more :D

I want to finish this now because I have no more ideas for this story but if u want me to post another chapter give me ideas!

And if anyone has any storylines they want me to write (mostly to do with Sam), like scenes you wanted to see in any of the movies and such, please let me know!

Thank you for all my lovely fans and for reviewing this! Even if you've just read this and are reading this for the first time, thank you! xxxxx

**Please** send me ideas or review my other stories, I would really love it if you did xxx


End file.
